


Louder

by wemoveliketheocean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top!Zayn, bottom!Niall, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemoveliketheocean/pseuds/wemoveliketheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could do it forever, really. Slow, passionate, intimate sex with lots of kisses. Face to face, looking into each other's eyes, muttering sweet things like 'forever,' and 'always you.' But this was just not one of those times.</p>
<p>This was needy, this was hasty, this was rough. And, though it’s beautiful to make love in the definitive form, sometimes (like now) they just needed to fuck in the simplest term. To go at it like animals. To shag into oblivion. To just do whatever it takes to satisfy the need and drown in fulfillment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> literally just straight up smut. enjoy.

“Keep it down, yeah?” Zayn grunted to his boyfriend, who was being extraordinarily loud tonight. “Lads’ll hear.”

“Can’t,” Niall managed between breathy moans and needy hums. “Yer too good, Z.”

Zayn moved around a bit to change the angle. With one foot planted on the floor and other bent on the bed, he tried out the new position by pulling out of Niall halfway and slamming back in quickly. Niall let out a lusty moan “Right there, Z,” he managed to convey. “Feels so good.”

“I know, love. But you have to stay quiet. They’re only in the next room over.” Zayn thrusted his hips forward in the same spot he had just touched.

Niall cried out. “Don’t care. Want them to hear. Want them to hear how hard you fuck me.” As much as Zayn wanted Niall to keep it down for the sake of avoiding the awkwardness of having his friends hear the two of them having sex, he had to admit that the fact that Niall actually couldn't contain his pleasure was extremely fucking hot. He couldn't help it, so he decided to give in.

“Say my name, baby,” Zayn said hungrily as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. “Scream it. Want them to know how good I fuck your ass, do ya? Scream my name. Loud. That way we know they’ll hear.”

Niall let slip a strangled whimper at Zayn’s newfound speed. “Mm,” he hummed audibly, “Wreck my ass, daddy. Yeah, right there. Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes.” 

Zayn bit his lip and grunted as he watched the blonde boy’s spine ripple as he grinded against his ass. He loved the sight of the smaller boy writhing below him, face pressed into the mattress and fists gripping the sheets tightly. He swapped his quick, shallow thrusts for slower, harder ones that penetrated deeper into his boyfriend’s ass. Zayn exhaled low, uncontrollable moans with each thrust in, which harmonized sinfully with Niall’s high, strained whimpers. 

“Want you to ride me,” Zayn said before pulling completely out of the younger boy. Niall let out a small cry at the loss of friction. Zayn stood and pulled Niall up to stand in front of him. He pressed his body against his boyfriend’s and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Their hot, sweaty bodies rubbed together, dicks brushing up against each other. The dark haired boy pulled away and sat on the bottom corner of the bed. Niall crawled up until he had one knee on each side of his boyfriend, straddling him. His entrance hovered above Zayn’s tip, and the older boy pressed his hands on each of his boyfriend’s hips, guiding him down until his cock was completely engulfed in the hot tightness of Niall’s ass. “Whenever you’re ready, Ni,” Zayn said to the blonde.

Niall bit his lip and threw his head back as he pulled himself up, only to push himself back down on the tanned boy’s hard cock. He began to ride the older boy, moving up and down carefully until he finally found a rhythm. Zayn leaned his head forward and rested it in the crook of the younger boy’s neck, sucking and biting and trailing wet kisses all along his chest and shoulders as he went. He could feel Niall’s leaking erection poking into his torso as Niall grinded on his dick. Zayn sat back up so he could see it. He leaned in and kissed Niall’s mouth. The blonde boy hummed as Zayn swirled his tongue around. Without breaking the kiss, Zayn removed his right hand from it’s previous spot on Niall’s side to slither it between the two boys’ bodies and palm Niall’s throbbing cock. The younger boy let out a muffled cry into the older boy’s mouth. Zayn pulled his mouth away, breaking the kiss, and looked Niall straight in the eyes while he palmed his needy shaft. 

“Please,” Niall cried out. “Please, Zayn. Please, please.”

Hearing Niall beg was almost as hot as hearing him call out Zayn’s name.

“What d’you want, love?” Zayn asked as he pulled his hand away.

“T-Touch me. Please, Z. Need it.”

Zayn leaned in to suck on Niall’s lip before he brought his hand back down and started playing with Niall’s tip. He lightly grazed his calloused fingertips over Niall’s slit, smearing the leaking precum around in little circles. He wrapped his hand around Niall’s shaft and began to slowly pump, quickening his pace to match with Niall’s thrusts. “Oh, fuck, Zayn,” Niall screamed as he rode Zayn. If their mates hadn’t heard them before, they could definitely hear them now. 

“You’re doing so well, Ni. You’re so good. Doing so good.” Niall whined in response. “Mm, yeah, baby. You’re ridin’ daddy’s cock so nice. Makin’ daddy feel so good. Do you feel good, baby? Is daddy making you feel good too?” Niall hummed in response. 

There were so many sounds filling the room. The slapping of skin against skin, the sloshing wetness of their lube-soaked movements, the slight creaking of the mattress beneath them, Niall’s whimpers, Zayn’s moans; it was becoming too much. It was a chorus of beautiful sins that was more satisfying to Zayn’s ears than any symphony. He absorbed it, bathed in it. He wished he could record it, so he could listen to it whenever he wanted to be transported back to the feeling of absolute bliss that was taking control of his body right now. 

“F-fuck,” Niall gasped. “So g-good. Gonna--” an escaped moan interrupted him. “Gonna cum, Z.”

“Shh, not yet. Not yet, baby. Hold it. Hold it for as long as you can. Can you do that for daddy? Huh? Can you hold it, baby?”

Niall let out a strangled cry. “Can try,” was all he managed to reply.

Zayn removed his hand from Niall’s cock and moved it to his boyfriend’s side. He lifted the blonde up until he was no longer inside of him. He patted the middle of the bed. “Bum up,” he commanded.

Without further instruction, Niall crawled over to the middle of the bed and shifted until he was on his hands and knees, hole pulsing and needy in the air. Zayn made his way over and lined himself up with Niall’s entrance. He hovered only for a moment before sliding back into the warmth. 

With both hands on either side of Niall’s hips, he fucked his boyfriend doggy-style, earning moans from the blonde boy below him as Zayn’s tip prodded Niall’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Niall yelled, arms buckling. He shifted his weight onto his elbows and buried his face into the mattress, muffling his moans. 

Zayn fucked into his boyfriend, heart racing, grunting like an animal. He slowed his pace and leaned down to leave sloppy kisses on Niall’s back and shoulders, letting his hands glide around the younger boy’s sides. 

He could do it forever, really. Slow, passionate, intimate sex with lots of kisses. Face to face, looking into each others eyes, muttering sweet things like 'forever,' and 'always you.' But this was just not one of those times.

This was needy, this was hasty, this was rough. And, though it’s beautiful to make love in the definitive form, sometimes (like now) they just needed to fuck in the simplest term. To go at it like animals. To shag into oblivion. To just do whatever it takes to satisfy the need and drown in fulfillment. 

Zayn straightened up and went back to quick thrusts. He used his hands to slam Niall’s hips down to meet his movements. “Need me to touch you, baby?” Zayn asked. Niall nodded, and so Zayn leaned forward a bit and stretched his arm around to take Niall’s throbbing cock into his hand. 

He tried to jerk him to the speed of his thrusts, but he was getting close, and the feeling creeped along slowly in his brain, resulting in his actions becoming sloppier, needier. “Ca-can’t hold it anymore, Z. Need to... Need to...” 

“Cum for me, baby,” Zayn cooed. “You can cum now. Cum for daddy.” 

And Zayn hardly got one last thrust and one last tug in before Niall was spilling out in his boyfriend’s hand. He came in quick, hot spurts, and Zayn continued to jerk him off while he rode out his high. 

Zayn was close, too. He thrusted as fast as he could. He was past the ‘wanna make this last forever’ phase, and was now well into the ‘need to cum need to cum needtocum’ phase. He told himself it was okay to let go, and finally the sounds and the sensation and his now-spent boyfriend lying beneath him became too much, and he was releasing inside Niall, letting out uncontrollable bark-like grunts as he filled his boyfriend’s hole with his warm cum.

He kept thrusting until he was soft and shuddering from the friction on his overly sensitive cock. He pulled out of Niall who was now cringing at the feeling of Zayn’s liquid inside of him. 

The dark haired boy was barely able to crawl over to his pillow before collapsing on his back. “Fuck,” was all he could say. 

Niall rolled around and shimmied over to rest his head on his boyfriend’s chest, letting his pale fingers trail around Zayn’s tanned skin, circling his nipples. Zayn wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. It was quiet for a moment, the heavy breathing of the two boys being the only audible noise in the room. 

Finally, Niall spoke. “And you say I’m loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked it then pls remember to show some love! :)


End file.
